


cheating

by DobyElf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobyElf/pseuds/DobyElf
Summary: 圣诞贺文就是辆车，没脑子没文笔尬甜的那种(๑• . •๑)一个晚自习三千字搞定
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 9





	cheating

一双小手伸过来，撍住了他。汗津津的，发烫的又柔软的小手。

莱戈拉斯的手臂偷偷从腰后面绕上来。在他颈子后面，是他孩子的嘴唇，他不用想都知道莱戈拉斯唇角此刻翘起来的俏皮模样，这小孩子坏心眼的说嗨老头儿，想我了么？

做爸爸的会心一笑。瑟兰督伊捏了捏莱戈拉斯握住他食指的手掌，心里想着他买的今晚的机票算是作废了。

这堆老头儿都是魔鬼，莱戈拉斯指他穿高定西装并且端着香槟的上司们。你们大人的派对真是人类社会里顶顶无聊的活动了，啊你想想你多久没见过我了？小孩子东一句西一句，就是不提他是怎么神奇的从美利坚的南海岸落到纽约的，小而细的舌尖舔舔爸爸的后脖颈，这个中学生一定是拼了命的垫脚才办到的。

一个月？

“哦那可真够长的……对你来说一定很伤脑筋。”

他这么一个单身父亲，老鳏夫，要养家糊口，但这无论如何都不是他不能陪孩子过圣诞节的借口。莱戈拉斯一只可爱的手滑进瑟兰督伊的衣服里面，轻轻扯他的腰带。

他的孩子这么做一点儿也不觉得羞怯，他也觉得这样的莱戈拉斯很吸引人，这个孩子不常这样，也许他这次出差确实久了些。

莱戈拉斯就差扯他头发了，“你快来！”他一逮到他就心急得不行，瑟兰督伊不知道他的孩子着急还有些别的原因，就比如他其实坚持不住了。

他一转过身来莽撞的毫无技法的吻和两条赤裸的手臂就缠上来。莱戈拉斯把他的父亲吓了一跳，他居然和一个穿红缎抹胸裙子的金发女郎接吻，瑟兰督伊坏心眼的往下拉他儿子的裙子，你这算是圣诞礼物吗莱戈拉斯？

少年眨眨眼，你信不信我还开了总统套房？

瑟兰督伊猜这小子八成拿了他的银行卡。他伸手用了些力气揉了揉莱戈拉斯的屁股，少年立马软倒在他肩上皱起眉，表情很不自然，或者说有点痛苦……？

他一摸就知道莱戈拉斯没穿内裤，底下光着。你干什么了？爸爸质问，少年咬着嘴唇不回话。

他立即把自己儿子藏进怀里，连抱带拖地裹进洗手间。反手锁上门，他儿子已经手快地掀起了自己的裙子，叉开腿，雪白的大腿内侧的阴影里闪着水光，亮晶晶而又湿腻腻滑叽叽的润滑液挂在他腿上。莱戈拉斯一双涂了厚厚口红的薄嘴唇冲着父亲勾起坏笑：你想给我做检查吗爸爸？

瑟兰督伊就扑过去捏住那个小尖下巴，亲这孩子撅起的嘴巴，不遗余力的把莱戈拉斯的口红亲掉。另一只手摸索少年后面的小穴，被迫张开的穴口黏黏的滑滑的软软的，可怜兮兮的含着某个又粗又硬的物什。这位老实巴交的爸爸简直不敢相信。你这自己弄的？瑟兰督伊深深地皱起眉头，他儿子这……谁教的，莱戈拉斯一紧张似乎又夹了一下，那个东西就又往里面滑。

难怪他儿子一副站不住的样子，但是莱戈拉斯嘴硬，说这都是为了方便他爸。他明明这么体贴的，体贴这个一个月以来只能靠手解决需求的老男人，能够在见到他儿子的第一时间可以提枪就上。

喂你要看着么？

我感觉你在把简单的问题复杂化。父亲高抬起孩子一条白嫩的腿，搞得好像他们侧交的姿势，伸进手指去把他儿子插进自己小肚子里的假阴茎慢慢的拔出来。

橡胶的自慰品的圆头啵的一声脱离少年温软的身体，还敞着口的小穴淌出一股滑腻的液体，糊了父亲一手。瑟兰督伊按住了莱戈拉斯绵软的小腹，叫这个小捣蛋鬼好好张着腿坐在马桶盖上，他刚才拿出来的那个玩意儿至少七寸，他儿子怕是想委婉的表达点什么意见。

瑟兰督伊说你这弄得就像刚被我操过一遍的样，莱戈拉斯脸就红了，爸爸伸出手指在熟软湿润的穴口浅浅的戳几下，那儿就像是蚌壳里的肉一样滑嫩又多水，手指肚伸进花腔去再勾挑一下，小穴就抽搐一下紧紧的绞上来。孩子不知道他爸每次做都喜欢看着他下面这个样子。这是个什么恶趣味，莱戈拉斯头撇过去，哼一声。

好了不要废话老大爷，有什么话回家再说——我大老远飞过来很累的哎，等你干完了我还要回我的总统套补觉。他这儿子很不耐烦的歪着头飞快地说。

不过瑟兰督伊进去的时候确实感叹了句，是挺方便。

就像他的阴茎浸在一泡温泉里，这种美妙无比的体验他已经一个月没有受用过，原本他已经四十老几，在莱戈拉斯成为他爱人前他那方面需求简直就像是睡死了过去，他都不知道这种年纪还能像他年轻时那样干劲十足，生龙活虎。虽然他的这个小孩子老是不知疲倦的缠着他，饶有兴趣的引逗他的爸爸。

莱戈拉斯被捅得上气不接下气，他父亲真是恨不得把他一双腿当中掰裂开。他抱怨他的老爸，瑟兰督伊身为一个男人真的很奇怪，他完全可以接受他再去找个妻子续任或者有个女朋友什么的，瑟兰督伊在和自己交往之前过得就像个裹黑袍的修道士。那就不会是现在这个样子了，他父亲迷他孩子下面那张粉红的小嘴迷得死死的，什么别的再婚对象都不考虑了。

以往爸爸锁住孩子的腰不插挺上半个小时是不会罢休的，但是他这小孩子只是单纯的抱着让爸爸泄出来舒服一下的目的：

你……！快给我射出来老头儿，我再给你，给你十分钟——

孩子的细手指掐住他的脖子，莱戈拉斯快哭了，呲牙咧嘴，不停使坏夹紧他爸那根的硬铁杵。瑟兰督伊拽下他裙子领，狠狠咬上他的小乳头，他就浑身软了，小肚子里面也软绵绵的一塌糊涂。

莱戈拉斯后悔了，他特意选的那种润滑剂里是含催情成分的。但他倒是丝毫没有难过的意思，反正他正是很喜欢瑟兰督伊这样，在圣诞节，就是要这样的约会。

孩子挂在父亲脖子上威胁，你可别憋，你就算两个小时不射我也不会觉得你厉害，我会觉得你有病老头儿……

以及你特么真的很磨叽。

瑟兰督伊其实也想：总统套房的大床肯定是个不错的选择。

最后还是洗手间外越来越暴躁的拍门声逼得瑟兰督伊赶紧完事儿。他儿子从马桶上起来的时候，裙子后面屁股的位置全是湿乎乎的，莱戈拉斯夹不住他的精液，全都流出来了，他就有点生气，把那根假阴茎再给他儿子塞回去，然后莱戈拉斯就彻底路都走不了了。

瑟兰督伊把他的西装外套裹在莱戈拉斯身上，好歹遮一下他儿子裙子上不明所以的湿迹。他俩这个样子出去，妆容凌乱的金发女郎被他抱在怀里，活脱脱刚刚偷腥的情人。

莱戈拉斯摸到了他衬里口袋里的机票，少年不等他们到房间就把那张硬纸掏出来。瑟兰督伊才想起来他原本打算连夜赶回家去给莱戈拉斯一个惊喜的事。他觉得那样他的孩子兼情人一定会很感动，不过他没想到莱戈拉斯会自己飞过来为他过节，这让他很惭愧。不过……如果他凌晨戴着圣诞老人的假胡子偷偷潜进他们的卧室，会不会摸到一个窝在被子里哭泣的小孩子呢，他让莱戈拉斯在这样特别的日子里一个人守在家里。

你知道我有点生气。莱戈拉斯看完以后撕了那张机票，闷闷地说。

生气什么？

生气你居然圣诞节都不回来陪我过。

他的孩子大大的呼了一口气，你知道么你如果情人节不在我都不会生气，但是……圣诞节它是不一样的感觉。

莱戈拉斯说他的什么理由他都可以接受，说自己要工作他更可以理解。但是圣诞节不一样。

这个孩子小声的在他怀里叨叨，一头金发蹭着他下巴和脖子，莱戈拉斯穿着他的外套，爸爸大了一圈的外套，还像那个孩子，那个小时候的他。身体缩起来，缩在在父亲的怀里。

他的孩子生气了吗，他觉得委屈了吗，他哭了吗？他在担心这些，瑟兰督伊有时觉得自己生养了个奇怪的小孩子，很依赖爸爸，他并不觉得莱戈拉斯脆弱不独立，只是他的儿子很依赖自己，而他又总是会当独子想依偎自己时拥抱这个孩子。

因为他是父亲，因为莱戈拉斯叫他爸爸。于是他低下头说，爸爸错了，很温柔地。

他等着莱戈拉斯做出什么愚蠢但可爱的举动，比如逼他说一句接着一句的我爱你，说好多遍，直到这个任性的孩子听够了为止。

但是——

我们可以不过情人节，但是圣诞节必须要过，因为这是和家人在一起的节日。他的孩子郑重的声明，接着又轻轻的说下去：

我总觉得这很不真实，不过我想起你是我爸以后就觉得心安好多了。

——我是不是有点太幸福了？孩子突然没头没脑的来了这么一句。

瑟兰督伊愣住了，这算是什么傻话……莱戈拉斯却从床上爬起来，拉过他的手，伸到自己裙子底下去，倾身上去舔舔父亲的嘴角，少年露出微笑：“你不打算把你的仿制品拿出来吗老爸？”

还有，圣诞节快乐。

FIN


End file.
